fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Joseph
Joseph is a character in the comic book miniseries Friday the 13th: Bad Land. Joseph is a fur trapper and hunter living near Crystal Lake during sometime near 1750. http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=142463 Biography Sometime in 1800's, while on a two week hunting trip, Joseph, along with fellow fur trappers Ethan and Ben, becomes lost near Crystal Lake during a blizzard, which Ethan had incorrectly predicted was several days away. After Ethan spots a lodge which can be used as shelter from the weather, he and Ben briefly engage in an argument after Ethan tells Ben to not cause any trouble for anyone residing in the lodge. After the squabble, Ben runs ahead towards the lodge, while Joseph advises Ethan to stay on Ben's good side. After Joseph tells him this, Ethan responds by saying that he seems to have been on Ben's bad side for the last two weeks. After talking with Ethan, both he and Joseph catch up with Ben and enter the lodge, where they find Ben feeding on the cooked fish of the native inhabitants of the lodge, a woman and her infant son. Soon after entering the lodge and rejoining Ben, Joseph and Ethan are told by him to make themselves comfortable and get something to eat, as Ben states "... I expect we'll be staying here a while". Friday the 13th: Bad Land As he and his companions eat, Joseph states how lucky it was for them to have found the lodge, as they could have died outside in the snow storm. Agreeing with Joseph, Ben begins to voice his suspicion of the native woman, who evidently does not speak English. Becoming full on fish and growing restless, Ben begins to advance on the obviously frightened woman. Realizing what Ben intends to due, Ethan attempts to dissuade him, only to be knocked aside and threatened with a knife. Grabbing hold of the woman, Ben wrenches her child from her grasp and tells Joseph to hold him. At first hesitant to do so, Joseph, after Ben once again demands he hold the child, takes the boy, telling Ben he had better "save some" for him, which Ben responds to by saying Joseph can get his turn "when I'm finished". When Ben has trouble subduing the struggling woman, he calls to Joseph for assistance. Giving the baby to Ethan after Ben suggests he simply drop him, Joseph aids Ben in restraining and raping the woman as Ethan looks away in shame. After raping the woman, Joseph, along with Ben, relaxes, only to be berated by Ethan, who voices his disgust at what the two of them have done. As Ben and Ethan bicker, Joseph notices the woman beginning to sift through her belongings. Believing the woman to reaching for a concealed weapon, Joseph, after shouting for her to stop several times, opens fire on her with his hunting rifle, killing both her and her nearby son. Outraged by what Joseph has done, Ethan, after being told by Joseph why he attacked the woman, discovers she had only been reaching for a rattle for her child. As Ethan berates Joseph, Ben notices a native man enter the lodge. Seeing both his wife and son dead, the native charges towards Ethan, only to have his face shot by Ben, causing him to flee. Wanting to finish the retreating man off, both Ben and Joseph exit the lodge, followed by Ethan, only to discover the man is gone. With the native gone, Joseph makes the suggestion that they could follow his tracks, a plan which is quickly rendered useless after the falling snow covers the man's footprints. Going back into the lodge, Joseph asks his companions "... What do we do now?" not realizing he, Ben and Ethan are being watched by the tomahawk wielding native from afar. Despite Ben's claims that the native man is most likely dead, Joseph begins to panic, muttering and then loudly ranting that this is a "bad place" and stating that they should all leave. After Ben attempts to calm him down, Joseph quickly runs from the lodge and into the blizzard outside, yelling "Bad things we'll happen to us if we stay here!" While out in the wilderness Joseph is attacked by the native, who impales him on a large tree branch. Found later by Ethan, the barely living Joseph reaches out and tells him with his dying breath "... Wasn't us... It was this place, something wrong with this place... But it's too late now... Never get away... Too late..." Appearances Comics * Friday the 13th: Bad Land (2008) References Category:Killers Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: Bad Land Category:Male victims Category:Impaled Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Category:Evil versus evil Category:Deceased villains Category:Deceased Males Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Adults